


The Valentine's Day Murders

by Seto_kun



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, I started this on Valentine's Day like two years ago, I wrote this a while ago and never got to finishing it but maybe I will do so soon!, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seto_kun/pseuds/Seto_kun
Summary: It was supposed to be a nice night for Gold and Silver. They were going to hang out and have some fun. Too bad someone didn't want them to. Someone dies and they try to forget. But when the next year comes someone else dies...AU. Warning: Yaoi, Character Deaths, Rape and Graphic Violence.





	1. The First Year - Part One

Valentine's Day. Gold hated it so much, well he didn't _actually_ hate it. He just disliked what it mainly stood for. For most people it was an excuse to act bitchy and receive gifts. Gold didn't like when people got caught up in that sort of things. But here he was, he was waiting in line, attempting to buy his boyfriend a gift. Gold let out a sigh as he closed his eyes.

It was starting to get late and Gold hadn't arrived yet. Silver wasn't worried, he was just a bit annoyed, He drummed his fingers on the table as he awaited his boyfriend's return. Silver had planned a romantic evening, something he thought would be nice to do since they didn't do too many things together. Friends and family always got in the way. It was nice to finally move away from everyone else but a few close friends. Finally the door opened. "Kuso! Where were you?" Silver asked as he crossed his arms. Gold grinned before walking over. "Happy Valentine's Day~"

"It's too late to go to what I had planned." Silver said as he set out the plates. "I told you I was sorry." Gold said as he sighed. He hadn't meant to be late, he had happened to meet up with Red and his boyfriend Green. They stopped to talk about their plans. "Y'know... Green and Red are gonna look at the stars together. Maybe we could go do that too." Gold suggested. Silver let out a huff before glaring at Gold. "We don't have to do what they're doing." He said sternly. Gold just shrugged his shoulders before starting to eat.

They had eaten their dinner in silence. After bringing up the suggestion things got awkward. When they were finished they just left their plates and headed up to the bedroom. Gold looked at Silver awkwardly. "...So I'll see you in the morning?" Gold asked. Silver just smiled before pulling Gold into the bedroom.

The kisses were fierce. The lust was in Silver's eyes. He nipped at Gold's neck, leaving red marks all over. Silver slowly caressed Gold's body. "Dammit... You're so perfect..." Silver whispered before kissing Gold deeply. Gold's hands made their way into Silver's pants, slowly gripping the other's erection. Silver let out a small growl before biting Gold's neck once again. They were so caught up in their lust and passion that they almost didn't hear the scream.

Gold jumped out of bed, knocking Silver onto the ground. Silver cursed silently as he got up. Gold was already out of the room by then. "...What the fuck Gold?!" Silver called out as he to exited the room. "That sounded like Crystal." Gold replied. "Crystal lives next-door. She's probably screaming about some new Pokemon she caught or over what her boyfriend got her." Silver snorted. Gold shook his head. He felt that something was wrong. "Silver. It was a scream, not a happy scream but a terrified scream. I'm going to check on her." Gold said sternly. "But Gold...!" Silver started to say. "I'll be back soon." Gold whispered as he left. It would be a lie, a total lie. It would about half-an-hour before Gold would came back, by then he'd be a total wreck...


	2. The First Year - Part Two

Gold's face was pale when he walked back into Silver's apartment. "What took you so long?! It can't-- Gold...? Are you okay...?" Silver asked as he stared at his boyfriend. Gold only shook his head. He was utterly shaken. "...Silver... We have to call security. We have to contact the police. There was a break-in. Crystal's hurt. We have to..." Gold started to say before he let out a wail. He hated this. "Gold...! Calm down and tell me what happened."

Silver's eyes widened as Gold told his tale. Starting with the moment he left the apartment and saw Crystal's door was slightly ajar. He recounted how he enter the house and saw broken objects and a still body in the living room. He shuttered as he gave the details as to how he found Crystal laying in a pool of her own blood. She was still alive but just barely. Silver picked up the phone. "Don't worry Gold. We'll find out who did this and they'll pay." Silver said as he dialed 9-1-1.

Gold had his head in his knees. He couldn't take it. "...Officer! We didn't see anything! Well Gold did but that was after the scream!" Silver shouted. It was so awful that they were being accused of being the suspects. "...I would never have hurt her. She was my friend..." Gold mumbled as the tears filled his eyes. He couldn't even begin to understand why someone would ever do such a thing. By the time the police and paramedics had arrived Crystal had already passed. Gold decided he hated Valentine's Day even more now.

"You poor thing!" Red cried out as he ran over to hug Gold. "It must have been awful to discover the body!" Gold just nodded his head before he started to sob. "It wasn't fair...! Why would someone do this?!" Gold screamed as the tears streamed down. Red stroked Gold's hair and attempted to soothe him. "I'm sorry about what happened." Green said softly. Silver only stared at the ground. He didn't want to even attempt to talk. "I'm sure it'll get better..."

"Moving? To where?" Gold asked as he frowned. "...I can't stay here. I mean... I'll be living right beside the place where Crystal was murdered. I can't stand it." Silver answered. Gold frowned again before reaching for Silver's hand. "But I'll miss you..." Gold whispered. "No. You're coming with me." Silver said. Gold sighed before agreeing. He'd have to inform his roommate before leaving.

It was only two days since they had decided to leave. Crystal's death still lingered in their minds. Gold shifted nervously. "...Are you ready for this?" Silver asked. Gold nodded his head. He was so scared but wouldn't admit it. "...Starting over again may be hard but it'll be better than staying here."


	3. The Second Year - Part One

Valentine's Day was coming up again. Gold hated it so much. It really wasn't that he disliked it, he only hated what it meant to most people. It was a damn excuse to be rude and demand gifts. But still... Some people were worth it. Including Silver. Gold shifted slightly as he looked in the store window. Most of the things he saw were too expensive for him to buy. Gold sighed and pulled away. He'd be lucky to even be able to buy some chocolate.

Silver drummed his fingers on the table. He hated waiting. It had almost been a year since that day... He didn't want to remember at all. Gold was one who found it easy to block out terrible memories. Silver wished he could do the same. It really pissed off Silver so much. It was almost a year and his friends had decided to visit. He wanted them to stay away but they had to come...

Gold entered the apartment and smiled. "Good afterno-- Oh...! Hey guys!" Gold said as he noticed the others. "We're sorry for coming on such short notice but Red insisted that we all take a trip and visit you guys. It's almost been a year since..." Blue started to say. Gold stared at her with wide eyes, a slightly panicked look on his face. "It doesn't matter Blue-san. We're here and we want to hang out." Yellow quickly said before shooting a look of pity at Gold.

Gold smiled at Red. It was nice that Red had decided for them to visit. "I've missed you so much!" Gold exclaimed. Red nodded his head before pulling the other into a hug. "...I missed you too... You know... We could go for a walk together. I hear that there's a pretty nice garden nearby." Red suggested. "Well it's not the kind of garden you'd think it is but we can still go." Gold said with a smile. "Great! Let's go now!"

Walking to the garden was pretty nice, there was flowers and tons of stars out. "...Hey Red... You do know that this is a _Pleasure_ Garden, right?" Gold asked as they entered the place. Red didn't say anything and grabbed Gold's hand. Gold didn't make any moves to pull away. "...Red?" Gold asked with a confused look on his face. Red didn't answer and instead pulled Gold to a place hidden from view. "Red. Why are we here...?" Gold asked. Red didn't answer and instead kissed Gold. Gold let out a cry of surprise and pulled away. "Fuck! Red stop! I'm dating Silver! You have Green!" Gold screamed. "Shut up! I know the way you look at me! Stop being a tease!" Red hissed before he gave Gold another kiss. Gold quickly shoved Red away. "RED NO! STOP IT!" Gold shouted. Red let out a growl. "Shut the fuck up! I'm going to get what I want right now!" Red shouted as he pinned Gold to the ground. Gold screamed as Red nipped at his neck, much like Silver would when they made love...  
The first thing that came off was the jacket, then off came the pants. Gold was crying the whole time. "No please. Red let me go. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't do this..." Gold begged. Red just growled before finishing undressing Gold. "First things first. Let's get you prepared..." Red said as he flipped Gold over. "NO RED! STOP! DON'T! I DON'T--" Gold stared at say as he felt Red enter one finger. Gold whimpered. After a little while Red had put in four fingers and stretched out Gold's anus so he could enter easily. "Now Gold... It's time for the best part. You need to help me get ready." Red said as he pulled down his pants, revealing his monstrous erection. Gold just screamed before Red shoved his penis into Gold mouth. Gold started to gag but Red kept it in. He slowly started to rock his hips, he moved his penis in and out of Gold's mouth. Gold could only gag and choke. After a few minutes of this Red pulled out and shoved his penis in Gold's anus. Gold let out a scream as he felt Red's penis tear up his insides. "STOP! PLEASE!" Gold screamed as Red started to pump.

Gold was a bloody mess now. He shivered as he struggled to get up. He was sore. Gold slowly put on his clothes and headed back to the apartment. Gold was ashamed and couldn't face Silver that night. He headed to his bedroom and crawled into bed, before crying himself to sleep.

Silver sighed. The other had stayed for at least four days before leaving which only left one more day before Valentine's Day. Gold had avoided Red for the rest of the visit and refused to do anything remotely sexual with Silver. The other was probably not feeling well or something. Red and Gold were great friends. Silver sighed before he closed his eyes. One more day, one more day until the anniversary of Crystal's death. One more day until Valentine's Day and one more day to get a gift...


End file.
